


One Shots from Let There Be Light

by Rasalahuge



Series: Let There Be Light [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Archangel Castiel, Chuck is God, Crack, Dean as Death, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Happily Ever After, baby-ball-of-light!Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After God!Chuck and his archangels beat the Darkness and locked it away again everyone went their own ways. Come and take a glimpse into their lives after the curtain falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Raphael Adventures Part 1: Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was bullied into this (mostly by myself). There is unlikely to be regular updates of this but I have a few chapters already written and more ideas. Yes I will take requests if you want them.
> 
> This first chapter is for [tangerinee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinee/pseuds/tangerinee)

“I think it’s hungry!” Dean yelled as he tried to plug his ears further against the high pitched screeching that echoed around the bunker.

“He Dean! _He!_ ” Sam shouted in return holding his arms out straight in front so he could get the tiny ball of light as far away from his body as possible without dropping it. Partly to save his ears and partly because said ball of light would not stop shocking him with small bolts of energy. “And he’s an _angel_ , angels don’t eat!”

“Then what the hell is _wrong_ with it… him,” Dean grimaced, “Dammit my ears are going to start bleeding in a minute. If it doesn’t shut the hell up I’m going to use the One Ring on it,” He grumbled in his usual voice, possibly as an attempt not to be heard over the shrieking. On his right hand a single ancient, heavy gold ring glinted giving off a weighty presence. A presence that was currently mostly resigned to its fate.

“Don’t you _dare!_ ” Sam snapped angrily, having heard Dean perfectly despite the shrieks. He pulled the ball of light in to his chest, despite the shocks it could not give him, and glared at his brother. “Just call Cas already!” He demanded.

“Don’t you think I already tried that?!” Dean glowered, “For fuck’s sake Sam _do something!_ ”

“Like _what_ Dean?” Sam snarled.

“I don’t know!” Dean cut in, “Christ! And I thought _you_ were loud as a baby!”

“ _ **What**_ are you morons doing to my little brother?!” A voice demanded, cutting through the shrieks and the argument like tissue paper. The Winchesters looked up to see two archangels approaching, one looking extremely irritated and the other looking apologetic.

“What is he doing to us you mean!” Dean glared at Michael, “He won’t shut up!”

“Of _course_ he won’t!” Michael shot back half shoving Dean out of the way in order to stand in front of Sam and his tiny burden, “He’s a _baby_ and he’s hungry and _scared_ ,” He reached out and promptly stole the ball of light from Sam’s hands. Sam let out a noise of protest that quickly died when Michael brought the light to his face and crooned at him, the shrieking stopped.

“How the hell are we supposed to know that?” Dean grumbled glaring at Cas who hovered nearby.

“Sorry Dean, but I know as much about looking after infant archangels as you do,” He apologised.

“Look Michael we’re trying okay?” Sam insisted, “But we don’t know how to look after a baby angel. We didn’t exactly get a handbook before your Dad disappeared off to… wherever it is he goes when he’s not writing our lives into terrible novels,” That earned another glare but Michael was already lowering his hands. With the ball of light gently cradled in one hand he reached into a pocket with another and drew out what looked like tiny flakes of light.

The light leapt towards them excitedly, writhing with delight and Michael smiled. It was slightly disturbing for the Winchester’s who had not seen any expression from the eldest archangel that wasn’t anger or aloof superiority.

“Here now Raphael,” He murmured as the light practically jumped from one hand to the other to get at the flakes. “Better?” He hummed and the light let out a contented murmur as he dug into the offering.

Sam’s shoulder sagged with relief as he watched, still feeling ridiculously guilty despite the fact that there was no way he could know what a baby archangel was supposed to eat. He didn’t want to fail in being Raphael’s carer but he really didn’t know what he was getting into.

“I suppose,” Michael said as the flakes were rapidly devoured, “If Father insists on Raphael staying with you then I will have to teach you,”

“Oh great,” Dean groaned sending yet another glare at Cas, though this one was half hearted. In Michael’s hands the light finished eating and then wound its way up to the end of Michael’s fingers reaching out for Sam. With an uncertain look at Michael Sam reached back and let the light crawl onto his hands. Moments later the light had climbed up Sam’s arm and was nestling into his favourite spot, the crook of Sam’s neck and entwined in his hair. He then started to purr, sending tiny affectionate zaps into the back of Sam’s neck.

“I might not like you,” Sam told Michael, whose expression was torn between amusement and envy, “But I’ll take all the help I can get.”


	2. Baby Raphael Adventures Part 2: Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Raphael on a hunt. It goes about as well as one can expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for [The Mermaid Lord](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMermaidLord/pseuds/TheMermaidLord) who specifically wanted Sam and Raphael hunting.

“I’ll meet you there Sammy, don’t get into trouble without me,” Dean ordered even as he packed up his go bag. What he needed to take with him when he was off playing Death Sam didn’t know but he always took a bag with him. At least he wasn’t taking the Impala this time, although that was only because they’d been planning a hunt before Dean was called away on urgent business and Sam refused to wait for him to get back.

“Pot, kettle,” Sam snorted as Dean zipped up his bag, “Just as long as you don’t materialise in front of the motel clerk again.” He said and Dean sent him a smirk.

“No promises,” He replied and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean lifted his hand and spun the heavy gold ring on his finger just once before he vanished in front of Sam’s eyes.

“He’s getting too used to that,” Sam commented to apparent thin air, “One day it’s going to come back to haunt him,” A squawk of annoyance cut through and Sam snorted. “Yeah alright, that was fairly terrible as puns go. Are you coming out from under the table or am I leaving you behind?”

There was a pointed, sulking silence but then a small creeping movement revealed the tiny ball of light that Sam had been addressing. The baby archangel flowed across the floor, the picture of a toddler on the brink of a tantrum – if toddlers were balls of light of course – and slunk towards Sam’s feet. He reached out with one tendril of light and zapped Sam’s boot. Unfortunately, though the archangel’s favourite method of expressing irritation and affection, Sam’s boots were not very conductive. Sam simply smiled down at his tiny charge in amusement.

“Come on, it’s only a hunt. We’ll be back home in a few days,” Sam said kneeling by his charge and offering his hand. The ball of light screwed up small and tight and, as far as Sam could tell, said _‘I don’t wanna’_ in his tiny shrieking voice. “ _Raphael,_ ” He demanded and the ball of light shuddered. Sam didn’t really use the archangel’s name very often, partly because it inspired bad memories and he didn’t want to colour his own reactions to the baby, but mostly because it felt weird. He could just about talk to the ball of light as if he were an actual child but it didn’t stop being weird.

“We’re going on the hunt,” Sam said firmly, “Now come on. I can’t leave you here on your own for that long; do you know what Michael would _do_ to me?” Michael, apparently, was a better big brother than any of them had given him credit for. Assuming of course that you were an archangel and your name didn’t begin and end with Lucifer.

Sulkily Raphael rolled forward and flowed onto Sam’s hand and then wrapped himself around Sam’s wrist. It had been a long hard battle but Raphael had finally accepted that he couldn’t hide in Sam’s hair in public without awkward questions being asked and settled for his wrist instead. Coincidentally that happened the same day that Raphael suddenly stopped being interested in going on hunts. Still at least Sam could pretend Raphael was some weird glowing bracelet rather than having to explain to civilians why there was a sentient light tangled up in his hair.

Life with a baby archangel was… odd. Raphael couldn’t do a great deal that his older siblings could, mostly he just flowed around at Sam’s heels, or more likely in Sam’s hair, and zapped at people with what Sam was generously assuming was his angelic grace, squeaking in annoyance. Still he was surprisingly good company which was a relief now that Dean had a more or less full time job as Death. Sam’s brother always made an effort to come back home in evenings or for hunts but Sam could always tell when Dean was stretching himself or when he’d been away for several long days and then turned back time so he was ahead of himself for a little while. Sam was infinitely grateful that Dean hadn’t just gone off and forgotten about him but he did wish his brother would worry a little less about Sam and a little more about himself.

With Raphael around Sam had the perfect excuse to make Dean sit and relax, or to take his time with his duties and not rush back, worried that Sam would be lonely or working himself to death (pun completely unintended). It didn’t always work but Sam used it when he could and Raphael was happy to oblige by being extra demanding while Dean was around to give off the impression that Sam was stuck babysitting constantly. In reality Raphael was a fairly passive charge, so long as his needs were met and Sam didn’t irritate him too much.

On long car trips, for example, like the one he was on now, Raphael was content to curl up on the dash board & watch the world go by, only distracted by the occasional flakes of manna that Sam tossed him or by jazz coming onto the radio which, it turned out, the baby archangel loved. Jazz wasn’t Sam’s favourite kind of music but he didn’t dislike it either so on these long trips to hunts, with Dean elsewhere, Sam would switch to whatever local jazz station he could pick up and listen to a baby archangel croon along with the music.

There were however problems.

***

“No,” Sam said nudging at the ball of light which was trying desperately to join him in the shower at the tiny motel that he’d checked into. “Raphael I said _no_. You know this already, not in the shower dude,”

Naturally Raphael zapped him to express his irritation. Unlike Sam’s boots the water in the shower was very conductive.

“Oww! _Raphael!_ ” Sam howled and the ball of light immediately fled. Sam wasn’t hurt really, Raphael didn’t use enough power for that, but it was very unpleasant to receive a full body shock while in the shower. “If I thought it would stop you, you’d be _grounded_ right now!” He shouted out of the bathroom hearing only a pitiful whine in reply. Sam grumbled and continued his shower, muttering about baby archangels. He didn’t ground Raphael, if only because the baby was emotionally a toddler and it wouldn’t mean anything to him, he did however make Raphael sit in the corner for an hour while Sam researched rather than let the light curl up in his slightly damp hair.

***

“Wicked bracelet bro, where’d you get it?” The stoned witness Sam was trying to interview and not really succeeding with said peering at the glowing band around his wrist.

“Custom made,” Sam smiled blandly, “One of a kind,” He tugged his sleeve down over Raphael and tried not to glare protectively. He felt a tiny zap on the inside of his wrist, somehow he was learning to differentiate between irritated and affectionate zaps despite there being no real difference between them, that had definitely been an affectionate one.

“Whatever dude. Just don’t let the cat see it, she’s mad about small glowing things,” The witness said and Sam had to resist the urge to curse.

“You have a cat?” He enquired and the man nodded.

“Yeah she’s around… somewhere,” He looked around wonderingly, clearly with no idea where the cat actually was. Sam felt the small band quiver around his wrist and made an executive decision. He reached out and slipped Raphael off his wrist, the archangel going without hesitation, and made to slip him into an inside pocket of Sam’s jacket where he’d be safe.

That was about the time the cat made an appearance. Raphael, Sam knew, was just about the right size to make a mouthful and for some reason cats especially liked to try it.

***

By lunch Raphael was crooning over Sam’s claw marks, petting at them even as Sam tried to eat his sandwich in peace.

“Dude quit that. They’re only scratches, let me eat my lunch,” Sam demanded but Raphael curled one tendril of light around Sam’s finger and then continued to pet at the red marks. “Dude _really_ ,” Sam sighed, resigned and simply set down his sandwich and started to review the case file instead. Once Raphael stopped… whatever it was he was doing then Sam would eat.

A moment later he felt a small tickling sensation and he glanced down. He watched, amazed, as the scratches disappeared one by one as Raphael touched them. Healing up as if they’d never existed in the first place. The baby archangel practically purred as they vanished and Sam found himself smiling in spite himself. Raphael didn’t have much juice and he knew it bothered the archangel but doing this much apparently cheered him up.

“Thanks,” He said turning his fingers over to pet Raphael. The little ball of light always felt a little static-y but when Sam petted him and he started to purr it intensified enough to leave Sam’s fingers numb afterwards.

***

Sam was never quite sure how much Raphael remembered. Certainly he knew each one of his brothers, whichever angel turned up on any given day, and he played favourites with the best of them. Michael, naturally, always got the most attention while Castiel received a cold shoulder. He didn’t seem to remember anything bad about Sam though, or Dean for that matter. This meant that while Sam was Raphael’s preferred anything Dean had slotted into the role of ‘cool uncle’ very easily.

“Titch!” Dean, surprisingly, after a few false starts approved of this role quite a bit. “Give me five, kiddo,” He held out his hand, not the one with the Ring, for the archangel to gleefully slap. Archangels it seemed were far more resistant to Death’s powers than humans because Dean and Raphael had been doing this for a while and Dean had never accidentally killed the baby archangel – unlike Sam and that was an experience he never wanted to repeat.

“You are a terrible influence,” Sam said, because he sort of had to at this point, but was hiding his amusement as Dean taught Raphael some of the more ridiculous aspects of humanity. Sam was waiting for the day Raphael had grown enough to make a fist and fist bump, unlike the full body slam he currently used for ‘giving five’.

“Titch and me are _bros_ Sammy,” Dean informed his brother self-importantly, “Don’t you listen to him Titch, you and me, we know what’s up right?” He asked and Raphael let out a trill which Sam was pretty sure was laughter.

As weirded out by Dean’s bonding with the baby archangel was if Sam was honest the nickname was funny enough to live with it. Sam occasionally wondered what people would think in a few hundred years when Raphael was fully grown again and Dean turned up, as Death, and called him ‘Titch’ because there was no way that was disappearing.

Then Sam had to try and picture Dean still alive in a couple of centuries, because he would be now, he was Death, and promptly had to stop thinking.

“Quit playing around Dean, we have a job to do,” Sam ordered instead, quashing those thoughts.

***

Hunts were possibly the only frustrating part of Sam’s life right now. Not because they were difficult or even because they were boring but because he was the only one who took them seriously anymore. Raphael couldn’t care less, made it clear during research and even the dealing with the threat that it was beneath him and he was only there because his favourite perch (Sam) was there.

Dean on the other hand was now functionally immortal and had crazy ass powers, which naturally meant he found hunts to be laughably easy and liked to tear through Sam’s research like a wet paper bag.

“Dude it’s not a wendigo,” Dean said after taking one glance at the body of the latest victim, “I mean I can see why you’d say that but it’s not. It’s a witch disguising its work as a wendigo. Probably to throw any hunters off the trail and send them into the mountains where there’s almost certainly a trap waiting for them,”

“How do you even….?” Sam trailed off as Dean waved the One Ring at him. “Right? Cause of death I’m assuming?”

“He was strangled,” Dean said gesturing to the throat which was a bloody mess, “ _then_ torn open, those wounds are posthumous. Besides Sammy what sort of Wendigo wastes food?” Dean stared at his brother in bemusement. Sam sighed. Raphael poked out from under his sleeve and hissed at the dead body, zapping Sam in the process and then puffing up in a very clear message.

_Aren’t you done yet?_

Sam sighed a second time.

***

“You’re leaving, again?” Sam asked with a frown and Dean grimaced.

“Look something came up. I can’t not go, apparently this is a request direct from Chuck and I thought we were all about not pissing that guy off,” His brother apologised.

“You mean because he’s God?” Sam deadpanned, “Dude, witches,”

“Just the one. You can handle one right? I mean you’ve got Titch and Cas is only a prayer away, you know he won’t mind dropping by if things get deep,” Dean looked regretful but not like he was going to waver.

“Yeah alright,” Sam said and then offered his arm out to Dean to clasp, knowing better than to initiate contact. “Stay safe Dean,” He said as Dean took his arm carefully. Only his clenched right fist told Sam that he wasn’t entirely comfortable restraining his powers yet.

“So long as you do Sammy,” Dean said his eyes speaking volumes.

“Don’t worry, I have Raphael right?” Sam glanced at the ball of light who huffed dismissively. “It’s one witch, I’ll be fine,” Sam said with a tight smile. Dean let go and a moment later he vanished. “Guess it’s just you and me then,” He told the baby archangel.

Raphael made a very rude noise that told Sam exactly what he thought of that. Sam sighed but went to collect his weapons and then his charge and head towards the witch’s house.

***

On second thoughts he should really double check some of Dean’s deductions. Just because only one witch had killed the victims (and it was the same witch, though Sam didn’t ask how Dean knew that) didn’t mean that she was the _only_ witch involved. Sam found himself facing down a small coven in the foothills of the mountains just outside of town. He’d shot two, one dead one just wounded, before the other three had gotten the jump on him.

“Just in time,” The leader, presumably the witch that had done all the killing, “We need a final sacrifice,”

“Fair warning,” Sam coughed out, “My brother’s Death and currently at a meeting with God, he’s going to be pissed if he’s called out of it to reap my soul,”

“Cute,” The witch sneered in reply, clearly not believing a word he was saying.

“Your funeral,” Sam said and the knife came down.

Which was about the time the witch was attacked by a very angry, very crackly ball of light that was hissing with fury. Raphael lunged out of Sam’s shirt, where he’d been crawling up undetected, and attached himself to the witches face and then _screamed_. Sam winced at the sound of the angels’ true voice, dialed up to maximum volume, while the witch stumbled backwards. Raphael’s light intensified and Sam watched torn between worry for his change and being impressed as the witch’s eyes lit up.

“What is that?!” Her coven sisters tried to claw Raphael off their leader’s face only to pull back, screaming in pain as their hands were badly burned. Raphael didn’t let go until his victim collapsed to the ground, very dead.

That was the point at which four fully grown archangels stormed the ritual site.

***

An hour later Raphael was curled up in Sam’s hair again, radiating smugness and purring. Gabriel was sat at Sam’s shoulder so he could feed the baby bits of manna from the celebratory dinner that had been acquired. Michael and Lucifer were standing on opposite sides of the room, determinedly not talking to one another (apparently Chuck had warned them that they would lose their speaking privileges if he had to break up one more fight) while Cas joined Sam in his celebratory pizza. They hadn’t saved any for Dean; Sam suspected he would get revenge for that later once he got back from dealing with whatever emergency had called him away. But then it was Dean’s fault Sam had been expecting one witch rather than five so it served him right.

It turned out that the archangels had their own, super intense, version of angel radio and the minute Raphael started to get genuinely afraid or angry all four of them charged in to save the day. Sam wasn’t sure whether to be amused at how protective they all were of the baby, even Castiel who looked rather embarrassed, or pleased that this was the first time that Raphael had been scared enough to catch their attention. Either way they had all promptly arrived, took one look at the scene and practically blown up (Cas technically had, his control was much better these days but not when he was emotional and seeing Sam tied to a ritual altar apparently upset him). The three surviving witches had promptly been smote, the ritual site destroyed and Raphael was left to bask in his bigger brothers’ attention.

“You shouldn’t have done that Raphael,” Michael murmured, “Smiting a human at your age,” He tutted but curled one finger around Raphael, Sam supposed he probably wouldn’t get numb fingers from it.

“He always was good at that,” Lucifer said with a nostalgic smile.

“Don’t encourage him,” Michael shot back and Lucifer had to physically bite his tongue to not retort and start an argument.

“How does it feel to be the hero bro?” Gabriel asked the tiny ball of light. Raphael let out a smug chirp that required little inventive interpretation. The archangels laughed as Sam smiled.

It wasn’t so bad this caretaker business.

At the back of his neck he felt Raphael press closer to him. He knew what he was trying to say instinctively.

_I like you too, even if you are never fooling me about coming on hunts again._ He thought and dug into his pizza.


	3. Fandom Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no excuse for this. None. It makes me laugh though.
> 
> This chapter is for Dee Bee who wanted Meg in 'Let There Be Light' sadly I couldn't get her in there, but maybe this will help.

“I think it’s time we expanded into China,” Ruby said flicking through pages of a plain manila file, even as she stretched her long, bare legs out further on the sun lounger. Beside her Meg groaned and opened one eye behind designer sunglasses and sent her business partner a weak glare.

“Today’s our day off, why are you talking about work?” She complained.

“I’m bored,” Ruby shrugged one shoulder and set the file on the table next to her lounger. She signalled with one hand for a waiter to bring over some more drinks.

“You’re bored,” Meg deadpanned accepting the glass of champagne, “We’re on a volcanic island in the tropics, running a vast criminal empire with a harem so we can have sex whenever we feel like it and, as if that wasn’t enough, Lucifer is using our place as a staging post for his ongoing rebellion against Heaven,” She gestured over to the archangel in question who was engrossed in an ipad and ignoring them completely.

“That would be more entertaining if his current plan for said rebellion involved a little less psychological scarring and a little more blood,” Ruby replied.

“Pff,” Lucifer scoffed proving that he was actually listening to them despite appearances, “Blood’s easy and _so_ seven years ago. This is a carefully constructed breakdown of society on a global scale. Blood can come later,”

“ _This_ is you trolling your older brother with Michifer fanfics,” Ruby countered. “I am so disillusioned right now,” She groaned, “After everything I went through, everything I did to get you out of that Cage,”

“Sucks to be you,” Lucifer chirped with a smug smirk. “And it’s not just fics, there’s art too.” He said gleefully.

“Oooh smutty angel art?” Meg perked up at that, “Can we see?” She asked and Lucifer glanced up and grinned.

“I knew you were my favourite for a reason,” He said and handed the ipad over. Meg took it and gasped, fanning herself with one hand as she stared.

“Fuck that’s hot,” She said and then glanced sideways at Lucifer, “Also looking surprisingly like your current meatsuit. Care to comment?” She enquired with a smirk.

“I commissioned some art,” Lucifer replied leaning back on his own lounger to soak up more of the sun, “Told the artist the photos were of people from my LARPing group and despite looking like a teenager Michael is in fact over 21.”

“Was it just face shots or is all of it anatomically accurate?” The demon asked with a sultry smile and Lucifer smirked back at her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he answered.

“ _So_ disillusioned,” Ruby groaned turning back to her file and pretending her companions didn’t exist.

“What else do you have?” Meg asked sliding through the pictures on the ipad. “Branching out from Michifer I see,” she said pausing at another, “This one had better be called ‘the Michael Sword impaled on _the Michael Sword_ ’ she said flashing Lucifer a very erotic image of an archangel and his vessel.

“It wasn’t but now it is,” Lucifer replied chuckled.

“Oooh, Ruby look at this one!” Meg said cheerfully, “You’ll like this one,”

“I doubt it,” Ruby drawled.

“Naked Sam Winchester?” Meg offered enticingly.

“Been there, done that,” Ruby scoffed.

“In an archangel sandwich?” Meg added and Ruby sat up sharply.

“Hells yes, give that here!” She made grabby hands for the tablet and Meg laughed as she handed it over. Lucifer merely snorted and closed his eyes to enjoy the sun.

“Ohhh,” Ruby sighed squirming slightly. “Oh that’s _lovely_. Look at those abs.”

“Yeah you are _so_ over Sam Winchester,” Meg snorted even as she turned back to Lucifer, “So no way is that one meant to torment your brother. I mean it probably would but there are better ways than sending him a threesome picture of you, Gabriel and Sam Winchester,” She accused.

“What?” Lucifer opened one eye to look at her, “I spend a fortune on pictures to torture my brother with and I’m not allowed to get one for myself?”

“Please, as if you have money. You totally stole it,” Ruby commented despite her distraction.

“Fair,” Lucifer agreed, “But I stand by what I said.”

“Ugh,” Meg said disappointed and lay back on her own lounger sipping at her champagne, “Don’t tell me Gabe’s a Sam Girl too. And here I thought he had good taste,”

“Hey!” Lucifer and Ruby both protested.

“Sam is a beautiful soul and deserves to be loved,” Ruby glared at Meg who simply sighed.

“And which Winchester are you for?” Lucifer sneered, “ _Dean?_ ”

“Please,” Meg scoffed, “I mean, if he offered I’d do it, but I’m a Cas Girl any day of the week,”

“Castiel isn’t a Winchester,” Ruby disagreed.

“Only because Dean won’t put a ring on it,” Meg countered.

“She has a point,” Lucifer agreed and Ruby made a disgusted noise of agreement. With one last look at the ipad she passed it back to Meg and then onto Lucifer.

“You know what? I am sad to say we have devolved to the point of fandom trash.” The demon told her companions, “Remember when we used to be feared and cut bloody swathes across the world? How did we go from that to fandom trash?”

“I’m pretty sure the answer to that begins with ‘those fucking’ and ends with ‘Winchesters’,” Meg answered.

“You say that like any of us regret it,” Lucifer commented returning to his tumblr to drop a couple of the more explicit images into his brother’s submissions box. One day Michael would learn how to close that and Lucifer would have to get creative. It wasn’t happening today though.

“True,” Ruby said and reached once more for her file while Meg closed her eyes and returned to her nap.

“I still think we should expand to China though,” Ruby commented after a while and then ducked as two glasses of champagne were thrown at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having never commissioned a fandom artist to draw for me I have no idea if someone would be willing to do what Lucifer asked for without, you know, explicit permission from all the people involved. Assume Lucifer either faked the permission or found someone morally grey enough to accept a _lot_ of money to do it without.


End file.
